User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Mini: Truth or Dare
(Eliza, Dex, Scott, Brad, Angel, and Moon are sitting in a circle in Scott's room) Brad: Are we actually going to play this game or is everyone just gonna chicken out? Dex: I say we play hardcore. Moon: God, I'm scared. Eliza: But it can't be too bad...I mean- Scott: Let's just do it! No pussying out! Angel: Brad, you're first since this was your idea. Brad: Alright, Moon truth or dare? Moon: Dare, I guess. I won't be the one to start off with a truth. Brad: Thank you. I dare you to give Angel a lapdance. Moon: The fuck? You just want to see some lesbian action! Brad: I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Moon: Fine. And I'm gonna make this hella good. (She sits Angel down in a chair and starts giving a VERY sexual lapdance) Angel: I didn't say this was okay! Moon: Shut up, you love it! My turn, Eliza! Eliza: Truth. Moon: If you had to stab and kill one person in this room, who would it be? Eliza: Hm...Dex because I want to do that already. (Dex looks hurt and Scott sends him a reassuring look) Moon: Okay, rude? Scott: Your turn, Dex. Dex: Whatever. Scott, truth or dare? Scott: Uh...dare. Dex: I dare you to kiss Angel. Scott: What?! Dex: Do it! Don't be a wimp! Scott: No, it's just...I don't want this to be my first kiss. (Everyone gets silent) Scott: Forget it. (Scott leans in to kiss Angel, but Dex holds him back) Dex: Stop. Your first kiss might as well be with someone from the team you play for. (Dex leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the lips) Dex: There. Now kiss Angel. (Scott can't move and then snaps out of it, kissing Angel) Moon: What is this, truth or dare or spin the bottle? Moving on! Eliza: I'm going to the bathroom. (Eliza gets up and stomps off) Brad: What was that about? Moon: I'll check on her. You guys keep playing. (Moon gets up and follows Eliza into the bathroom) Moon: What's wrong? Eliza: My boyfriend just kissed another guy! Moon: So? It was just for fun and so Scott's first kiss didn't have to be with a girl. Eliza: I don't care! I consider that cheating! Moon: Eliza, what is wrong with you? Ever since you started dating Dex, you've been...kind of a bitch. Eliza: Excuse me? Moon: And you're kinda really mean to him. What happened to my old best friend? Eliza: She's right here and doesn't appreciate being called a bitch. I'm leaving, I can't be around you guys if you're just going to take Dex's side on everything. (Eliza stomps back into the room and sees Brad wall twerking) Brad: Check this shit out, Eliza! (Eliza scoffs at him and grabs her jacket) Eliza: That's disgusting. (She walks out and Moon gives them all an annoyed look) Dex: Babe, where are you going? (Eliza slams the door and Dex stands up) Dex: What's going on? I should go with her. (Dex leaves with her and the others stand together and watch him leave) Angel: They are a hot mess. Brad: I really like Eliza and all, but Dex could do so much better. Scott: This isn't the Eliza I know. She's been so different since summer started. Meaner. Angel: Why does she have to ruin everything? I'm getting something to drink. (She and Brad leave for the kitchen and Scott is about to follow, but Moon stops him) Moon: How was it? Scott: How was what? Moon: Oh shut up. Your first kiss was with the guy you like. Scott: I don't, remember. Moon: Cut the bullshit. Just tell me was it good? It was your first kiss for shit's sake. Scott: It was...amazing...better than amazing. Moon: Good. I'm happy. But remember, to him it was just a friendly deed. Scott: I know. Nothing more. (They start to walk to the kitchen and Scott looks away and can't stop smiling, freaking out on the inside) Category:Blog posts